Babosa del Tiempo
by Natalia shane
Summary: en una batalla la banda de Shane recibio un disparo de una babosa desconocida Y fueron enviados a la era de castillos, reinos, principes y princesas y descubriran algo soprendente
1. Chapter 1

**Ola me extrañaron sé que me pidieron que actualizara Atrapados pero cuando iba a continuar vi que este fic ya llevaba más así que quise terminar este espero que les guste**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**EL VIAJE Y EL DESCONOCIDO**

Era un día normal en bajoterra toda la banda descansaba en la sala por pasársela toda la noche viendo la tele en la mañana siguiente todos estaban acostados de esta forma:

Eli y Trixie durmianen el sofá grande juntos abrazaditos la cabeza de Trixie estaba recostada en el hombro izquierdo de nuestro peli-azul, mientras tanto el peli-azul esta recostado en la cabeza de nuestra peli-roja favorita (ELIXIE)

Karem y Twist ellos están en el suelo Ka encima de Twist y muy abrazaditos y Twist con una sonrisa de enamorado (Twistem)

Danna y El caballero dormían en el suelo el Caballero tenía un brazo por la cintura de Danna y Danna tenía una mano en el pecho del Caballero

Dani y Jack, Elsa y Pablo, Aky y Kord, Billy y Pili dormían en la misma posición de Danna y el caballero (me da flojera pensar las posiciones como están al despertarse)

Estaban bien dormidos pero un grito los sobresaltos

Pronto: ¡EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!- grito desde la cocina

Todos se despertaron e Eli y Trixie por el grito se cayeron del sofá todos buscaron al responsable

Todos-pronto: ¿pero qué?- se sonrojaron alver como estaban

Pronto: veo que ya se despertaron, a tiempo de desayunar…- dijo mientras levantaba la tapa mostrando…

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

En algún lugar remoto de bajoterra…

Un joven con capucha estaba caminando por la caverna objetivo toda la gente se quedaba adentro dentro de sus casas por el tal chico

El joven se puso en el centro de la caverna y saco su lanzadora era de color azul marino para llamar al banda de Shane para vengarse de alguien que estaba en esa banda

XX: muy pronto me voy a vengar por lo que me has hecho

Y empezó a disparar a la caverna haciendo que toda la gente salga corriendo para llamar a la banda

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Mientras en el refugio…

Todo hizo una cara de asco al ver su desayuno que era…

Pronto: ESCORPION QUEMADO CON SALSA DE BABOSAS- pero cuando Pronto iba a poner el "desayuno" en los platos de los lanzadores sonó la alarma

Todos-Ponto: NOS SALVAMOS

Eli: Trix en donde es el ataque- dijo mientras Trixie iba a ver a la computadora

Trixie: en la caverna Objetivo

Kord: okey chicos vallamos allá- dijo mientras se subía a su meca-bestia

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

La banda de Shane llego a la caverna lo más rápido que pudieron el joven solo sonrió porque su plan resulto.

El joven empezó a disparar directo a la banda, la banda se escondió detrás de una roca.

Jack: es muy poderoso como lo venceremos.

Pili: no lo sé pero hay que seguir luchando.

Llevaron 2 horas luchando contra este tipo y nunca se rendía.

Eli: chicos hay que vencer a este sujeto sino va destruir todo bajoterra.

Chicos-Eli: entendido.

En ese momento el sujeto cargo en su lanzadora una babosa y la lanzo hacia la banda de Shane creando un vórtice que absorbió primero a Elsa y luego se llevó a toda la banda llevándolos a…

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Mientras tanto en un lugar…

XX: mi misión está hecha jajajajajaja- en ese momento el sujeto lanzo una babosa hacia el suelo creando una nube blanca, cuando la nube va desapareciendo el sujeto ya no estaba

.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

**Ola otra vez como les dije arriba ya tenía escrito este fic y lo quise continuar por que en el de atrapados no tengo ideas y mándeme un PM con su idea si tiene los que ya han leído mi historia okey, gracias.**

**¿Quién**** era el joven encapuchado? ¿Qué babosa le lanzaron? Y en ¿en dónde cayeron la banda de Shane? No lo sé espérenlo el próximo capítulo.**

**Connie tu idea si lo voy a poner si me gusto gracias por tu idea eres muy buena, solo que me falta más pero gracias por y tu idea. **

**NATALIA, CAMBIO Y FUERO**


	2. Chapter 2

Ola bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de La babosa del Tiempo y aquí está la canción que votaron que es… mejor léanla

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

Eli: Chicos hay que vencer a este sujeto va a destruir a todo Bajoterra

Todos-Eli: entendido

En ese momento el sujeto lanzo una babosa desconocida que fue directo a la banda de Shane y creo un vórtice que absorbió primero a Elsa y luego ya a toda la banda llevándolos a…

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

XX: mi misión está hecha jajajajajaja- en ese momento el sujeto lanzo una babosa hacia el suelo creando una nube blanca, cuando la nube va desapareciendo el sujeto ya no estaba

**EL DECUBRIMIENTO**

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD…**

La banda de Shane estaban tirados en el suelo y el primero en despertar fue Twist y se levantó tocándose la frente aun aturdido y luego miro a su alrededor y vio a todos levantándose igual de aturdidos.

El Shane se levantó con la mano en su frente igual de aturdido, luego miro a sus compañeros levantándose y se preocupó al no ver a Trixie se levantó alterado y…

Eli: ¡TRIXIE!- Dijo mientras alteraba a los demás

Pablo: Eli ¿qué paso con Trixie?- Dijo mientras veía como Eli llevaba sus manos a la cabeza alterado.

Eli: Trixie, no la veo aquí en donde esta- dijo preocupado al no volver esos hermosos ojos de color Verdes- Esmeralda y esa cabellera de color Rojo- fuego- ¡TRIXIE, EN DONDE ESTAS!

Todos: ¡TRIXIE!- Gritaron todos en busca de su amiga, pero no recibían señales de su amiga

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA PARTE DEL BOSQUE…**

Una chica peli-roja estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente, después de 2 minutos abrió su ojos que eran de color Verdes-esmeralda se levantó y miro a su alrededor y se asustó al no ver a nadie ahí

Trixie: ¿chicos?- dijo asustada al no ver a sus amigos (as)- chicos esto no es divertido ya salgan de donde quieren que estén

Luego Trixie escucho que alguien se acercaba… se asomó por unos arbustos para ver que era y se quedó en shock al ver a 3 jóvenes montados en animales extraños y uno estaba solo.

Trixie: "que clase meca-bestia es"- pensó pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una mano

XX: shhh no hagas ruido sino te van a descubrir será mejor que se valla a su castillo su majestad- Trixie quedo en shock al escuchar al desconocido que le dijo "su majestad" Trixie iba a decir algo pero se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba al igual que los 3 jóvenes.

Trixie se quedó congelada pensando esas palabras "su majestad" hasta que unos gritos los saco de sus pensamientos

XX: ¡TRIXIE!

Esa voz se le hacía conocida era la de… Eli un sonrisa se le formo en la cara de nuestra peli-roja y ella lo que hizo fue…

Trixie: ¡EEELLLIII!- grito fuerte para que la escuchara

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS DEMAS…**

Trixie: ¡ELI!- ese grito puso feliz y preocupado a Eli, feliz de que estaba bien y preocupado al no saber dónde está, Elí se dirigió con los demás por que se había separado para buscarla

Todos-Trixie: ¡TRIXIE!

Eli: chicos ya la encontré

Todos- Elí y Trixie: ¿en dónde?- esperaron la respuesta de Eli

Eli: solo hay que escuchar sus gritos- todos asistieron

Todos-Trixie: ¡EN DONDE ESTAS!

Trixie: ¡POR AQUÍ!- (típico cuando buscas a alguien y le preguntas que en donde esta y te responde que aquí eso no ayuda ¬¬)

Pronto: ESO NO AYUDA

Trixie: SOLO ESCUCHEN MIS GRITOS OKEY

Todos-Trixie: OKEY

Se separaron para buscar mejor y así ya encontrarían más fácil a Trixie, mientras que ella gritaba

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON JACK…**

Iba caminando y escuchando a Trixie por si la encontraba pero detuvo su al ver una joven viendo algo Jack fue a ver que es lo que estaba viendo y se impresiono al ver un castillo decorado

Jack: Karem estamos buscando a Trix no un castillo- en ese momento la joven se puso su capucha y se volteo y se acercó a Jack y le agarró del cuello haciéndolo chocar con un árbol que está detrás suyo- ka, QUE TE PASA

XX: no sé quién es esa Karem pero si le dices en la fiesta al reino que vamos a robar…- dijo mientras sacaba una daga de su pantalón (si ven once upon a time Blanca nieves usa un pantalón en vez de vestido así que los ladrones van a usar pantalón en vez de vestido)- vas a tener muchas consecuencias okey… principito- dijo mientras se alejaba de él dejándolo congelado por lo que le dijo y lo que le extraño más fue lo de principito

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

**MIENTRAS CON ELI…**

Eli estaba preocupado no encontraba a Trix y eso lo ponía más alterado, pero pudo ver una cabellera Rojizo y luego…

Eli: ¡TRIX!- la peli roja se volteo y una sonrisa se formó en los dos Trixie fue corriendo a dirección de Eli e Eli también fue corriendo porque al fin encontró a su Trix, llegaron y se abrazaron e Elí de la emoción le dio vueltas en el aire- pensé que nunca te vería.

Trixie: yo también pensé eso- dijo con una sonrisa de que al fin esta con Eli

Eli prendió su comunicador para decirles a los chicos que ya encontró a Trix y que se vallan en donde estaban antes y todos aceptaron, Eli tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Trixie, haciendo sonrojar a la peli-roja pero ella estaba aun pensando en ese chico lo que le dijo "su majestad" y llegaron con los demás

Twist: okey hay que saber en dónde estamos

Pili: Pronto tienes una idea de donde estamos- el topo solo negó con la cabeza-Jack… en que piensas- dijo porque vio a Jack muy pensativo

Jack: en nada… solo… no en nada

Todos-Jack: Okey

Todos salieron del bosque y para descubrir en donde están encontraron una… caverna

Billy: ¿esta caverna es muy… extraña?- al ver a muchos no usar la ropa que usan sino, las mujeres usan una prenda que le llega hasta el suelo (son los vestidos) y los hombres usaban ropa muy ajustada

Danna: Oigan es mejor que nos cambiemos

El caballero: pero como no vamos a decirle "oiga nos presta su ropa "

Pili: eso es una buena idea

Todos-Pili: ¡PILI!

Pili: okey mejor me callo… pero se quién nos ayudara- mientras miraba a…

Danna: que yo… yo prometí no volver a robar, okey

Aky: ella no se refería a ti sino a… ellas dos- mientras señalaba a Elsa y a Karem

Elsa y Karem: nosotras

Kord: Si ustedes son muy buenas robando- Elsa le hacía señas a Kord para que se callara para que Eli y Pablo no la castiguen- oh… no lo recordaba… lo siento

Elsa: este Kord está muerto -lo susurro

Eli y Pablo: no los prometisteis Elsa

Elsa: mejor hablaremos luego- ellos solo asistieron- vamos Karem a hacer nuestro trabajo-Ellas solo se fueron

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

**2 HORAS DESPUES… (**Abajo les digo porque pasaron 2 horas okey**)**

Pili: no sé porque pero odio esto- dijo mientras señalaba su vestido que era de color café- pero me gusta el color

Karem traía un vestido de color café oscuro, Aky un vestido de color morado, Trixie vestido de color verde, Elsa un vestido de color negro (amo ese color), Dani de color negro azulado y Danna de color rosa.

Eli tiene una playera de color Azul cielo con un cinto de color negro en su cintura y un pantalón de color negro (no sé cómo se vestían) y los demás tiene la misma ropa pero la playera de diferente color: Kord, una playera azul celeste, Billy una playera de color verde claro, Twist de color verde agua, el caballero una negra, Jack una color miel, y Pablo de color café.

Karem: es mejor que usen esto- mientras les daba a los demás unas capuchas a los demás

Jack: ¿Por qué?- ellas solo levantaron los hombros

Elsa: bueno unos señores de allá nos dijeron que será mejor que nos cubramos si no quieren meternos a la cárcel.

Todos solo asistieron y se pusieron la capucha y fueron al pueblo y se asombraron al ver un castillo

La banda de Shane entro al castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se escondieron entre las personas (todo el reino fue invitado a la fiesta así que no necesitaban invitaciones) para no ser vistos y vieron que había mucha gente, ese momento unas trompetas y los chicos pusieron mucha atención y un topoide que es el presentador salió con un pergamino desenrollo el pergamino y comenzó a leer

Presentador: "Bienvenidos a la fiesta del reino Joinet, nos da mucho gusto que estén en esta fiesta que fue planeada por la reina y aquí está el príncipe y la princesa de este reino- todo el público aplaudió

Twist: oigan ese topoide se parece a… Pronto- Todos miraron a Pronto y luego al "Presentador"

Billy: es cierto

Pronto: no hay nadie igual a Pronto el "magnifico"- todos rodearon os ojos y siguieron viendo (acuérdense están escondidos entre las personas)

Presentador (Pronto): el príncipe de este reino… Ted Martínez y la princesa de este Reino… Tamara Martínez- luego de decir eso una chica peli-roja, ojos verde-esmeralda y un chico rubio, ojos color bajaba de la escalera saludando a los invitados, la peli-roja tiene un vestido de color Verde claro (tipo vestido de XV), pelo suelto y tacones de color rojos, y el chico rubio tenía un esmoquin de color negro con una corbata de color agua y zapatos negros

La banda miro a Trixie y a Twist y luego vieron a la princesa y al príncipe

"Pronto": El príncipe y princesa del reino de… bella vista… Jake y Paloma Doo- en ese momento salió una chica de cabello sujetada con una cola de caballo color chocolate, igual al vestido de Tamara pero de diferente color que era de color chocolate y tacones del mismo color y un chico de cabello miel con un esmoquin de color negro con una corbata de color miel y zapatos color negro

Otra vez la banda miro a Jack y a Pili y volvieron a ver a al príncipe y a la princesa

"Pronto": y por ultimo del reino… Slugterra… el príncipe Eleazar Shane y la Princesa Emma Shane- una chica rubia (en este fic Emma será rubia y Elsa será Castaña okey) y un chico peli-azul bajaron de la escalera, la rubia tenía el mismo vestido de Tamara pero de otro color que era azul cielo y tacones de color blanco y su cabello estaba sujetada por una trenza y el peli azul tiene el esmoquin de color negro y una corbata de color azul.

Toda la banda estaba en shock porque esos seis se parecían a Twist, Trixie, Jack, Pili, Eli y a Elsa

"Pronto": ahora los príncipes y las princesas bailaran el vals por favor despejen la pista.

Los invitados despejaron la pista para que los príncipes y las princesas puedan bailar los príncipes agarraron a su pareja que son las princesas ósea: Tamara con Ted, Paloma con Jake y Eleazar con Emma, los príncipes ponen la mano derecha en la cadera de la princesa y su mano izquierda agarran la mano derecha de la princesa y la princesa pone su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de su príncipe y en eso suena la música (la canción es la que escogieron que es… Crazier de Taylor Swift es pero que les guste)

_I never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door there's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings  
You came along and you changed everything_

(Ellos siguen el ritmo de la canción es un vals así que va lento el baile)

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

En eso la princesa cambia de pareja quedando así: Tamara con Jake, Paloma con Eleazar y Emma con Ted.

_I watched from a distance as you  
made life your own  
every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
and you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see  
you opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Oh-oooh_

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore  
Oh-oooh_

Y otra vez la princesa cambia de pareja quedando así: Tamara con Eleazar, Paloma con ted y Emma con Jake; Tamara y Eleazar se quedaron viendo, Tamara por los hermosos ojos color azul cielo y Eleazar por esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier,  
Crazier,  
Crazier_

Los invitados aplaudieron por el baile los príncipes y las princesas fueron a sus asientos y la banda aún seguía en shock por lo que descubrieron…

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

**MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA DEL CASTILLO…**

Cuatro chicos encapuchados montados en caballos mirando el castillo esperando el momento

XX: Están listo- mientras miraba a los tres que estaban detrás de él o ella

Todos: si- después de eso comenzaron a jalar la rienda (es la correa de los caballos cuando montas) para que el caballo se mueva rápido directo al castillo para hacer…

**CONTINUARA… **

**OLA LES GUSTO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO oigan necesito su ayuda no tengo ideas para el séptimo capítulo de Atrapados si tienen ustedes una idea póngala en los reviews o mándeme un PM**

**PD: no comenten esta "que Brandon bese en los labios a Trixie y Lucy bese a Eli" porque ya me lo han dicho como 10 veces okey y si voy a poner esa idea okey**

**Otra pregunta ¿Qué canción quieren para el 3 capitulo? Comente cual con nombre de la canción y del cantante gracias.**

**¿Ustedes tienen Facebook? Si tiene ¿Cuál es su nombre de usuario y su foto de perfil? Mi nombre de usuario Alondra Natalia Rusher y mi foto de perfil es una foto donde hay cuatro chicas o si mi nombre de usuario es la única que hay en la búsqueda esa soy yo okey gracias**

**¿Quieren una segunda parte de la historia "LA HERMOSURA DE LA VIDA"? VOY A HACER UN Tráiler de la segunda parte, pero solo quiero saber si quieren una segunda parte de ese fic **

**Y quiero felicitar a Megaman Eli, ****MyrkaDiazYokarinAvila99 por sus primeros fics y felicidades por el segundo fic de Karina Sting 2000 y aguskisslove okey un saludo de Natalia **

**Se despide su querida amiga Natalia y saludos desde México**

**Natalia, cambio y fuera **


End file.
